


嘻嘻

by RafflesiaQVQ



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ
Summary: 姐攻
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	嘻嘻

**Author's Note:**

> 口交、冰魔法双龙、浴室play

又是一个周五，Elsa如常的下午回到Arendelle探望Anna，晚上一同共进晚餐之后Elsa被Anna拉到书房里面讨论公事，Anna作为刚刚上任的女王而且以往有Elsa在，对于王国的政事还不能如Elsa一样得心应手。Elsa稍微指点一下，为Anna带来新的突破口，边放任她继续自己的工作，自己假装镇定地拿过一把书坐到一旁，因为她发现了一份关于Kristoff的文件，她并不想弄清楚，自从Anna那天当场答应了他的求婚之后，那个场面宛如一根刺插到她心里，时不时刺激着自己，伤口隐隐作痛。

Elsa翻阅书本正出神，然后落入一个温暖的怀抱。片刻后回神，嘴角略微上扬，侧头轻轻蹭着抵着自己肩头的小脑袋。“我喜欢温暖的拥抱。”对于Anna的亲昵，Elsa很受用别过头轻啄了一下那上扬的唇角。

Elsa放下了手中的书本，侧身揽过Anna纤瘦曼妙的腰肢，顺势让她坐在自己的大腿上，但自然之灵似乎并不满足于只是蜻蜓点水般轻吻，想尝取更多自己的亲妹妹。瓷白的双手灵巧地解开女王黑色的外衣，露肩贴身剪裁的绿裙明显地勾勒出女人的丰腴，似是在引诱Elsa作坏。而Elsa也真的被她妹妹身上迷人的气息诱惑到，双手托起Anna的双乳，隔着衣物揉捏着，食指调皮的挑逗着乳尖“喔...Elsa...”Anna被挑逗的极为敏感。

房间内的温度一点一点的升高，两人的呼吸都焦灼在了一起。Anna轻叹一声，虽是觉得羞耻但仍是分开腿，跨坐到Elsa腿上。Elsa也仰头看着她，眼里透着既毫不掩饰的仅对自己贪婪的欲望。身子还未稳住，腰已经被她姐姐给搂住了，两人面对面，姿势十分暧昧，Anna捧着Elsa的脸颊，轻轻的把吻落在她的额上，鼻尖，最后仰起她的下巴，把唇覆上去。Anna的唇微凉却透着好闻的香气，撩拨的她整颗心都酥酥痒痒的。

“Elsa好蛮横...”Anna用鼻尖蹭着Elsa的，虽然不习惯但她愿意承受和包容。“你什么时候跟Kristoff举办婚礼？事情都安排妥当了吗？”Elsa想起刚刚一闪而过的画面，呼叫节奏也跟着被打乱。“没有哦，我拒绝了他的求婚。”自然之灵感到诧异“什么！？Anna你怎么可以胡来...”正想教育妹妹却瞬间被Anna轻轻用食指抵住嘴“难到Elsa想看我嫁给他？”被问到逆鳞处，她的心脏像是被一只手揪住，疼的无法呼吸，眉头业不由得紧绷了一下。随即被捧着脸亲吻，许久才分开她轻轻的靠着额头。“Elsa，不要再等了，要我。”

一点点解开松散的长裙，入眼的便是凝脂般光滑的肌肤。 Elsa感到喉头似有些干燥，眼底也暗淡了几分......她分开Anna的大腿，将其架至肩上，手指滑进内裤里轻抚着隐私之处，Anna感受到一股难以言喻的快感顺着大腿根遍布全身。“哦……”本能使她向后微仰，半闭着的双眸映在Elsa眼里显得迷离而又挑逗，情不自禁的另一只手轻揉着粉嫩的乳头。Anna的双腿因为快感而阵阵发抖，内裤早已湿透，Elsa俯下身伸出舌尖，轻轻舔弄着Anna的花核，而后又把它含在嘴里，舌头有节奏的在胯间游走，寻找着她最为敏感的地带。Anna身体剧烈一颤，下意识的用手按住Elsa的头。而身下的精灵也领会到她的用意，将舌头向下移动，模仿活塞运动的抽插在她嫩穴的不深处。指尖游走在她敏感的大腿内侧同时还不忘刺激花蒂。

闲出来的另一只手还轻轻缓缓地在对方身上游走。Anna达到外部的刺激后心神躯体经已逐渐膨胀、热血沸腾，酥麻的感觉渐渐覆盖全身，脑海在极乐的境界里浮沉起伏。Anna忍受不了这等折磨，翘起屁股微微掰开两片花瓣，露出里头的娇嫩，Elsa看着呢闪着水润光泽的粉红一开一阖的，她忍不住想去尝尝看有多鲜美。Elsa操弄着她的花蒂又缓缓地撩拨着花穴口，才将中指慢慢送入内部深处，略微的充实感令Anna满足的闷哼一声。

私处的刺激让Anna无法自己，跟着Elsa手中的律动摆动着她妖娆的腰肢，Anna再也无法维持倾斜的姿势，放任自己完全倒在沙发上，头顶抵着扶手不停前后摇晃，放任快感侵噬，再也不作修饰的呻吟叫喊。Elsa将柔软的花蒂玩弄于指尖，想让Anna坠入情潮的深渊，又用大拇指揉搓她敏感的阴蒂，另一只手则肆意的蹂躏丰满的乳房。  
“让我高潮…啊——Elsa——”Elsa低头将花蒂含在唇齿间，偶尔用舌尖逗弄一下，让她的身体为之一颤，舌尖上下舔弄她的花蒂，同时又有节奏的将长指插进小穴里，Elsa能感受到她肉壁内的收缩，紧紧的吮吸着自己的指头，这是Anna即将快要高潮的象征。

如此反复无数次，Anna再也抵不住快感的侵袭。身体猛然向前一挺，让Elsa的长指尽送进到自己的最深处，嫩穴如同泄了洪的水坝般喷出更多的蜜液——她潮吹了。冲破临界点后的Anna下腹一抽一抽的抽搐了几下，接着像是全身力气被抽尽的瘫软在沙发，用力的喘着气试图吸入更多的氧气来平复高潮的余韵。然而Elsa并未如她所愿，反而吻住那性感的、嘴角挂着涎水的朱唇。

Anna被Elsa吻的情迷意乱，胸前坚挺的浑圆再次被揉弄，力度之大令她娇喘连连，乳肉泛红，、乳尖挺立如红枣，胯间复又流出潺潺清泉，用食指的指腹压在点上摇动，不时轻点，Elsa一手扒在沙发椅背上沿，刚才进入花穴的手指抵在穴口整装待发“Anna...再来一次...用你的身体帮我暖暖手，好吗？”Anna还是第一次面对如此浪荡的Elsa，她握住她的手微微插了进去，用行动告诉嘴角的答复。

即便已经开放过，花穴依旧层峦叠嶂，步步紧逼，有如桃花源一般逼仄狭窄，一进一出之间给Elsa莫大的刺激，穴口之间如同有无数张小口在吸吮手指的每一点肌肤，犹如无数双手在撸动着。酥麻的感觉不断地传进大脑，剧烈的快感之中，Anna的意识也渐渐被欲望淹没，一个激灵当即失守，仰头发出一阵无声的尖叫。猛烈的高潮之下全身酥软，腿上的肌肉一松，整个人被Elsa长指尽根直入，精准地点在正猛烈收缩的花核上，Anna顿时双目大张，檀口尽启，整个人迎来了紧接着的第二波高潮。

Elsa一边用手在Anna玲珑娇躯上尽情抚摸，专门挑着腰、臀、腿乃至胸、股间这些敏感区域，直摸得她娇喘连连眼神迷离。Elsa的眼神过于热刺，仿佛要把她吞下肚子，便别过头去不敢正视她湛蓝的眼睛。“Anna...我爱你...”Anna无法拒绝来着她姐姐的告白，紧紧地抱着她“我也爱你。”

抱了许久，Anna因为忍受不了身上粘糊糊的触感，推了推Elsa示意让她起来“嘿Elsa，让我起来好吗？我不舒服...”然而Elsa不但没有松手反之抱得更加紧。“不舒服？都高潮了两次还迎合我的动作...”Elsa语气有些不满。“等等，我不是这个意思，我不舒服的意思是我身上粘粘的，弄得我不自在，我不是说你弄得我不舒服，是运动过后大量出汗和疲惫感让我不舒服，Elsa你让我很舒服...等等我说了什么？”她看着Elsa带着取笑意味的笑容看着自己紧张而胡言乱语的窘态，感到懊恼。  
张嘴一口咬在Elsa肩上还轻轻磨蹭着。“Elsa好坏哦，以前那个优雅又自制的Elsa呢？”被抱怨的人只是摸摸她的头发轻笑“那女孩已经不在了。”对于Elsa的转变，Anna认为是好事，她不再是遗世独立、孤单一人的Elsa，这让Anna更加喜欢Elsa，爱意也越发发酵的厉害。“Elsa...我们去洗澡好不好，我真的受不了这粘糊糊的感觉...”闻言后一把抱起Anna去浴室。

两人一起泡在温暖的浴缸里，Anna因为体力透支而被Elsa服侍着，Elsa只有在Anna刚出世那会儿见过她赤裸的状态，一晃二十一年...“在想什么呢？”Anna见她洗着洗着就走神了。“Anna长大了，很遗憾以前我都未能在你身边陪着你成长。从以前总爱缠着姐姐堆雪人的小女孩，到如今成为一国之主了...”Elsa带着笑意说的，她是发自内心的高兴。Anna看着Elsa的笑容看得入神，眼前这个北地女王、自然之灵是她的亲姐姐、她的爱人。“那也多亏Elsa给我冒险的机会，才让我成长。”Elsa听到缘由后想起那些差点失去她妹妹的记忆，不由得紧抱着Anna。“我很抱歉...对不起...我答应你，不会有下次了。”Anna拍了拍她的后背让她放松。

然而她的身体并不听话，胸前摩擦到熟悉的、有别于常人体温的低温，让刚刚几乎熄灭的余韵再度沸腾。“Elsa帮帮我，我又想要了...”Elsa应声按擦了两下乳尖力度掌握得刚好恰当，让Anna满足的闷哼一声。受到刺激的乳尖挺立着，似是诉说着主人的尚未满足，而这对Elsa而言，这无疑是让她欲念滋生，想对妹妹做尽下流事儿。她一手扶着妹妹起身扒着墙壁，一手用魔法变出一根双头的玉势。来自胸部的刺激，使得下体的空虚愈发明显，Anna迫切地需要什么东西来填补自己的欲望，不然剧烈的需求得不到满足，是要逼疯人一般的心痒。

Elsa也是有些情动，不自觉地紧了紧环抱着Anna的胳膊，把一双嫩乳蹭在Anna背后，暗暗舒服着。Anna被她这一抱，感受着背后传来的点点软腻，以及其中那两点坚硬，本就摇曳不停的心旌更是重重一抖，一股清流喷涌而出，竟是悄悄地高潮了一次，Anna轻声喘息。“怎么就自己去了？”

Anna背对着身后的人，竭力卖弄着自己的风骚，不断的诱惑着亲姐姐来享用自己。“等等...马上就给你...都给你...”Elsa把冰雕的一端送进自己的花穴中。  
Anna看到Elsa的举动变得兴奋，满是蜜液的花穴对准由自然之灵用冰魔法变出来的肉棒，不假思索地往后用力一坐。“啊……”一阵仰头娇喘，Anna的身体被剧烈的刺激支配着，发出一声高亢的呻吟。

而背后那人揪住Anna长发，令其脖颈后仰方便她啃咬后颈肉，也使得肉穴中的冰雕插得愈发深入，呜咽声和水声不绝于耳，体液已将冰雕浸湿，甚至染上了两人的体温。  
Anna只觉Elsa的手法越来越娴熟，也学会了根据她的反映来调整动作，自己每一下快感都在其掌握之中，高潮的感觉即将到来。

Anna此刻脑中只剩下欲望和快感，膣中的冰雕温润坚硬，已经被她的体液暖热，进出之下给她带来无尽快乐，穴中每一道褶皱都感受到了冰雕上的龟冠，高潮一波一波地在脑中回荡，再也无法思考其他东西。“Elsa——嗯...再快点——嗯...啊...”

每次抽送都是全根拔出再尽根直入，撞入两人的宫口，每一下都给两人带来一次绝顶的体验，蜜液随着抽送飞溅而出，两姐妹此时均已是到了强弩之末，随着一阵猛烈的呜咽之声传入Elsa耳中，令Elsa加快了腰间的速度。

Anna娇喘着，但Elsa觉得还不够，于是用两根手指一同插进肉穴。她修长的双腿不住的发抖，快感一波又一波，让她欲罢不能，甚至无法控制身体。Anna娇喘着，那呻吟声像是催情药一样，刺激着Elsa的耳膜，让她得以更加卖力抽插。“Anna...屁股...屁股再抬高点...快了...乖...”

Anna一手扶着浴缸边缘把屁股翘高，好让Elsa从后边再次插进去。随着姿势的转变，冰雕能够插得更深，Anna的呻吟也就更大声。伴随着每一次抽插，蜜液都会溅射出几滴，散发出属于女孩甜香的气息。“嗯…嗯…” 不知抽插了几回合，直到冰雕再一次整根插入那花穴中，两姐妹赢来了高潮的顶峰。

她向后仰身，淫荡的花穴分泌出不少透明的蜜液，明亮的眸子因为高潮的巨大快感几乎让她昏厥，而平时的神采此刻变为失焦。Anna的身体颤抖着，淫水顺着屁股流淌，融入到洗澡水中。插在她体内的冰雕也滑落出来，只留下她那红肿的嫩穴。 “噢…”Anna身体一软，躺倒在Elsa怀里喘息着。

‘舒服的简直要上天了’，来自肉穴和花蒂的双重舒适带着洗澡水丝丝温意，仿佛快感翻倍，Anna的内心一直在奋力抵抗挣扎着令人迷失的快感，但却是于事无补。身体的兴奋随着Elsa的动作越来越无法抑制。她的大脑此时一片空白，再也压抑不住体内那股感觉的来临。水花飞溅，高潮过后身体剧烈地痉挛，向后躺倒在浴缸边上，随着颤抖，Anna就这么在Elsa面前被她的魔法操到高潮。  
爱液从蜜穴内源源不断顺着大腿流下，花蒂继续缓缓抖动着——两人依旧在高潮的余韵中。  
“Elsa，不如我们换一桶水再洗一次吧...”  
“好。”


End file.
